


What in the Force is a Gyarados?

by Jetainia



Category: Pokemon GO, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: In the end, Obi-Wan has only one question. What in the Force is a Gyarados?





	What in the Force is a Gyarados?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monthly Challenges for All  
> This started out as me wondering about a different type of rebirth and then somehow transformed into 'What if there was Pokemon GO in Star Wars and they had to go to different planets to get different Pokemon?' Sadly, I did not manage to get a gym by a black hole as I wished to. But just know, there is a black hole gym somewhere in this universe.

It had taken the System by storm. The game had been highly anticipated, just as all its predecessors had been before it. The act of wandering through a virtual world, catching strange creatures, training those creatures and then fighting with those creatures was something that appealed to so many people. It was rumoured that even the senator was playing! It was as grand as playing Jedi vs Sith for some children.

The revelation that players would be able to physically travel in order to catch the strange creatures known as Pokémon was world-shattering. The software would be able to be installed in a ship’s systems and on a personal communicator, enabling it to be used anywhere! Those who installed Pokémon GO would have the ability to travel to ‘PokéStops’ at various important locations (the waterfalls of Naboo!) and battle others at gyms (the Senate building!).

Even the Jedi were not immune to the game that was sweeping across the universe. The Padawans in particular, ended up being later than usual to any appointments—courtesy of their comms notifying them about a Pokémon being nearby. The hazard of bumping into someone when walking through the Jedi Temple—and, indeed, anywhere that people frequented—had increased drastically due to moments where a person would suddenly stop where they were in order to catch a Pokémon.

It took an immense effort from Obi-Wan Kenobi to stop his own Padawan—Luke Skywalker—from spending all his time trying to catch Pokémon. Even with a war going on, people were happily directing their attention to the game that was Pokémon GO. It was just his luck to end up on a ship crewed by other Pokémon fanatics. Obi-Wan found himself watching his Padawan, Princess Leia, and Han Solo race about the Millennium Falcon, eyes glued to the comms from a corner and accompanied by Chewbacca the Wookie and the two bots – R2-D2 and C-3PO.

It grew so ridiculous that there was even a special channel that everyone had access to in order to report Pokémon sightings. There was an unspoken rule that you were not to attack someone when they were trying to catch a Pokémon. It was a rule that somehow had not yet been broken, even during skirmishes between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire.

Obi-Wan had the doubtful privilege of seeing this rule being executed. The Millennium Falcon had been escaping from a planet in the middle of nowhere with several other ships in pursuit when the brakes were slammed on as Han Solo saw the ship’s Pokémon GO extension give an alert. The Pokémon communication channel was opened to let their pursuers know the presence of a Pokémon and the three children set to locating and then catching said Pokémon.

The three ships pursuing them halted beside them, closer than they normally would have been allowed and the watching group of Obi-Wan, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO could see the crew members copying the actions of their friends. A gleeful shout alerted Obi-Wan that the Pokémon had been sighted, the following trio of loud gasps and following excited Pokémon babble led him to the conclusion that it was a rare Pokémon.

The jumping up and down while vigorously pointing at their comms and a random part of space he could see the crew from the other ships doing cemented that theory. He sighed and started the long wait that accompanied these pit stops. There was no such thing as catch a single Pokémon and continue on. No, instead there was _see one Pokémon and then hang around for a while in case another one popped up_. It was, quite frankly, utterly ridiculous.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The ridiculousness of the whole situation was highlighted when instead of fighting against each other, the Alliance and Empire instead fought _with_ each other. There was, apparently, a thing called a raid. Which meant that multiple players banded together in order to defeat a ‘boss Pokémon’. All very baffling to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It just so happened that one of these raids was to occur near the Death Star (which had somehow become something known as a gym), thus resulting in a cluster of adversary ships around Darth Vader’s super-secret weapon and no shots being fired. Instead, there was much deliberation over which type of Pokémon would be best suited for the battle ahead. It was enough to send any commander mad. Or it would, if not for the fact that they were distracted by carefully choosing their team of Pokémon for the upcoming raid.

“I do believe we are surrounded by mad people,” Obi-Wan observed to his companions. Chewbacca nodded fervently, eyeing his friend as Han deliberated between a Charizard and a Dragonite. C-3PO decided to state the definition of the word ‘mad’ while R2-D2 wheeled over to Han and helpfully provided a chart of the two Pokémon’s strengths and weaknesses.

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly and continued a previously abandoned conversation with Chewbacca about how he ended up as Han Solo’s first mate. A story that thankfully held no mention of Pokémon.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Both the raid and the battle were over. Obi-Wan watched over his Padawans Anakin and Luke Skywalker while trading quips with his own master, Qui-Gon Jinn. They both found themselves shaking their heads over the antics of their Padawans as even Anakin let himself be swept away by the Pokémon GO craze.

There was still a war to fight, the Galactic Empire was building another Death Star and Luke needed to find Master Yoda to continue his training. Obi-Wan found himself glad that his Padawan had found something to distract him from the horror of war. Luke was still a child and Obi-Wan Kenobi found himself thanking the creator of Pokémon for giving Luke a way to hold onto his childish self. But honestly, what in the Force was a Gyarados and why was Luke so determined to have one?


End file.
